


Into the Dark

by m_s_b



Series: 100 ways to say 'I love you' [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes one can show affection even through the simplest gestures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thwz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwz/gifts).



> #1 - "Pull over. Let me drive for a while"

Jim discreetly observed as Sebastian blinked tiredly, trying to stay focused on the road ahead. They had been stuck in the car for a few hours, moving further and further north and into the darkness of the night. It was already past midnight and they still had at least three-hour-drive to make before they reached their destination.

The last few days were rather strenuous for both of them with all the assignments to finish and meetings to attend. And, although he always considered himself to be particularly resistant to the draining exhaustion connected to workload, James knew he would be lying saying he wasn’t happy that this week was finally over. He didn’t even want to think how tired Sebastian must have felt; after all, while was taking a nap huddled in the front seat with his forehead pressed to the cold glass of the window - not the most comfortable sleeping position, he had to admit - Sebastian was behind the wheel, completely focused on his task.

Out of the corner of his eye, James noticed Sebastian reaching for the radio and the smooth and soothing notes of jazz were replaced by the mindless clutter of one of the radio stations. Well, that was enough - if Seb needed to change his favourite jazz into some random radio programme in order to stay focus, he really needed to rest.

“Pull over,” James’ voice was a bit rasp as he shifted in his seat.

“What?” Sebastian threw him a confused look, peeling his eyes from the road for a brief moment.

“I said pull over, Sebastian. Let me drive for a while.”

He could see the other man frown.

“James, really, it’s fine-”

“Oh, come on,” Jim huffed and turned off the radio. “I’m not stupid, Seb. I can see you’re tired, so just pull over and let me drive.”

For a long moment the car was filled with silence.

“Fine, Sebastian finally murmured and pulled over. Without exchanging a word, they switched their places and, when Seb fastened his seatbelt, James grabbed the blanket from the backseat and threw it at the other man’s lap.

“Just get some sleep, okay?” He started the engine. “You need to be at your best tomorrow.”

He merely managed to return to the lane when he heard Sebastian’s sleepy voice:

“James?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks.”

“It’s nothing really,” Jim risked a quick glance at the man on his left. “Now go to sleep and don’t distract me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been here for over half a year (school/work business kept me occupied) and, boy, it does feel good to be back :)


End file.
